A strain sensor that can measure strain with high sensitivity even for a micro region is necessary. For example, there is a configuration in which a semiconductor sensor chip including an acoustic detection unit that detects pressure fluctuations from vibrations is electrically connected to a control circuit chip by bonding wires. However, in such a configuration, downsizing of the device is difficult; and it is difficult to measure the strain with high sensitivity for a micro region.